Steve
Steve is a Detective Sergeant who works for VSSPAL alongside Pizza Vampire, Vizit, Sam, Austin, and (occasionally) Logan. He is one of the major protagonists of the Stuff Store regular universe, as he is a recurring ally of Austin and other members of the main cast. He is Indian-born, always wearing a turban, but for some reason decided to go with the English name Steve and to speak with English slang. None of the other cast members question this decision, however. He is also worshipped as a God by members of a cult called The Church of Steve. Steve is an unlockable character in the Stuff Store Bros; he can be unlocked by either fighting 25 brawls, having him join your party in the Stuff Store Emissary, or successfully completing the Time Attack stages once. He currently ranks 11th on the tier list; he has a high vertical mobility, good regular attacks, a great grab range, and the longest tether recovery in the game; he does, however, suffer from pathetic edge guarding and weak projectiles, which leads to him being a very hands-on character who needs to get in close to attack others, unlike Repo Man, Slign Asghugbar, or Piratan. Personality Steve is quite intelligent; he is merely very laid-back and nonchalant. Of all the VSSPAL members, he is perhaps the second least aggressive next to the all-loving Vizit, merely acting to protect others or help out in a fight. His light-hearted, relatively calm demeanor makes him something of the "cool dude" in the VSSPAL squad - this is perhaps due to the fact that his main role in VSSPAL is not to solve crimes or fight evil, it is to analyze evidence and chemical samples such as blood, further adding to his obvious intelligence. He is quite personable, referring to people with affectionate terms such as compadre, nigga, and mate, much like Sam; everyone considers him a pretty decent person to be around. Humorously, despite being the most level-headed of the VSSPAL squad, he is also the only member besides Austin who is completely okay with occasional recklessness or disregarding the law or authority; he has never always been in favor of following the rules except those that are pragmatic, and if the law prevents Steve from doing something he considers right, then he won't hesitate to subvert it. Sometimes this is a good thing, sometimes this is a bad thing. Along with being skilled in analysis and deducing clues from chemicals and physical evidence, Steve is quite clever and crafty when it comes to setting traps. Pizza Vampire admits Steve would be "a dastardly villain-a" were he ever to join the forces of evil; Steve's establishing character moment is watching him use the allure of a well-lit AM/PM that is secretly covered in explosives to make a clean getaway from Tuxedo Knight's mercenaries. Some of his moments of pure awesome come from him laying down traps that halt the enemy in their steps; this is perhaps to compensate for the fact that he's not particularly reliable in combat, and admits so (disregarding the fact that he's considered quite good in Stuff Store Bros). Trivia * The religion based around him, the Church of Steve, became defunct after its members realized he was just a regular guy in a turban. Sometimes, however, Steve still runs into CoS missionaries that began chanting and praying and crying. * Steve is the first "S" in VSSPAL - his chosen word is "Smooth". * Steve is very interested in the research and development of various Engineering & Mechanical stuff, and his fascination with both things has helped the protagonists out from time to time. He managed to hack into and deface Adam's water "purification" systems by simply installing a pre-made override program and entering false environmental data, rendering Adam's systems completely useless (however, Sam and Steve kept shouting random technobabble to make the whole experience more exciting than it actually was; Austin and Frank did all the fun stuff) - he's also crafted a number of home-made smoke grenades, remote-controlled bombs, and various sundry things for the hell of it. * When Austin becomes President of the United States, Steve becomes the Justice Minister - his duties relate to, basically, overseeing the justice system. He's also tasked with overseeing and coordinating Presidential meetings, directing the police, enforcing the law.